Aviones
by Lisa Parker
Summary: ¿Cómo poder decirle al corazón que deje de latir en la noche? ¿Cómo poder fingir una sonrisa al mundo entero cuando se vive una mentira? Edward no estaba seguro de lograrlo, ni de si John estaba cómodo con esto. Deseaba pedir un deseo a los aviones.


¡Hola! Uhm, I'm so happy to write my fanfic here xd Este es Aviones, sobre Jedward, es totalmente un fanfic Cester, pero, como quiero que sea una bonita historia de amor, tendrá todo lo que eso conlleva: tragedias, desilusiones, mentiras, infidelidades. He leído muchos fanfics de Jedward en inglés y es aburrido traducirlos, así que preferí escribir uno propio en mi idioma. Espero que les guste, este fanfic comienza a los 14 años de los chicos; luego se irá desarrollando hasta que tengan su edad normal. Gracias por leer y espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Aviones<strong>

_Podemos pedir un deseo a una estrella fugaz_

**Capítulo Uno**: Un Deseo

▪ 14 años

Edward estaba sentado silencioso tras la sombra de su hermano mayor, exactamente idéntico a él, con la vista gacha y pensando cómo controlar sus nerviosas extremidades. John bailaba al ritmo de alguna canción de Britney que Edward no había tomado la molestia de conocer. O no quería. No se sentía bien, aquella era una de esas noches llenas de estrellas donde se ponía melancólico sobre las chicas y sobre él mismo; dónde sentía un ardor en el corazón pensando sobre sus padres y su relación con John. Era su gemelo, lo sabía, pero a veces simplemente sentía cómo si nadie sostuviera su mano.

Le dejaban caer.

John paró de bailar al momento que Edward se levantó de la cama y se asomó a la puerta para salir; cortó la radio, y antes de que el menor estuviera cruzando el umbral, ya le tenía agarrado del brazo, sus ojos penetrando en cada centímetro de la piel blanca y lisa. Edward tragó saliva.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó a la defensiva.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Edward? -Edward. Él casi nunca lo llamaba así. Edward entendió que de alguna manera John estaba enfadado con él-

- Nada.

- Edward -repitió, pero el otro intentó soltarse hasta lograrlo. Miró sólo una vez a su hermano y sa largó de la habitación, seguido por John, que le gritaba algunas cosas de las que él no era conciente. No deseaba detenerse a escucharlo, porque siempre lo hacía y sólo estaba harto, harto de John, harto de Kevin, harto de todos a sus alrededor. Recorrió el pasillo y abrió la puerta cerrándola luego en la cara de su gemelo, John se sintió tan irritado, que por un momento quizo dejarlo todo, pero el amor era más fuerte.

Abrió la puerta y miró a su alrededor. Se acarició los brazos por el frío y su mirada se centró en Edward, apoyado incómodamente contra la silla del jardín. Su rostro -aún más pálido de lo común- brillaba por las lágrimas y John no pudo evitar sentirse confundido. Corrió hacia Ed con el corazón en pedazos, ahora él también se sentía deprimido. Se apoyó en sus propias rodillas frente a su hermano, que observaba constantemente hacia el suelo lleno de flores marchitas por la nieve y la agarró las rodillas.

Algo en Edward despertó.

John le acarició suavemente, masajeándole y consiguió que sus ojos se tocaran con sólo una mirada fugaz. Edward lucía tan indefenso.

- ¿Me dirás que ocurre, Ed'ard? -susurró con dulzura. No quería incomodar a su hermano, pero él no hablaba. Realmente John estaba asustado.

- Siento haberme comportado así antes, ya sabes, huyendo de tí cómo si quisieras hacerme daño -Edward rodó los ojos y suspiró, apoyando su mentón en el brazo.

- Sabes que no quiero hacértelo ¿verdad? ¿Sabes que nunca podría?

- Jawn, por favor -Edward se cubrió la boca con las manos, sobreexaltado. Quizá le había hecho sentir algo tan horrible como eso a su hermano. No lo resistió y saltó a sus brazos, de inmediato fue atraído y acurrucado en le pecho de John, se sentía tan seguro, tan calmado, John hacía que sus dudas desaparecieran de un momento a otro, y si toda su asquerosa vida dependía de las manos de John, y él lo acogía como lo estaba haciendo ahora, valía la pena quedarse e intentar sobrevivir por su hermano gemelo. Por su parte, el rostro de John se sonrojó furiosamente, ¿qué pasaría si alguien los viera? De todas formas, cogió la mano izquierda de su Edward y la sostuvo.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? -susurró. Su aliento golpeaba la nariz de Edward, estaban muy cerca.

- No. No realmente -sonrió. Jawn comprendió que Edward sólo jugaba y, con la mano aún sujeta, le levantó de la silla vieja.

- Vamos a ver las estrellas -insinuó, hacia el cielo. Ambos se dirijieron a paso delicado a un lugar donde la luz de las estrellas llegara completamente a sus rostros. Edward fue el primero en encontrarlo, y tiró de su hermano para ser acompañado. Terminaron atrapados contra la reja y observando el cielo.

- Quiero ser famoso -inquirió John. Edward le miró silenciosamente.

- Puedes serlo -dijo- Quiero decir, eres muy talentoso y perfecto, Jawn, puedes ser lo que quieras. -Su hermano no le contestó, siguió mirando sin un rumbo fijo.- Y además, eres una gran persona, me hiciste sentir mucho mejor -Edward rió- Mierda, hemos cambiado personalidades, ¿puedes creerlo?

- Podríamos fingir que los aviones son estrellas fugaces en la noche -lo calló John, mirándole fijamente. Un avión se posaba sobre ellos despacio. De repente, sentía un fuerte impulso de probar cosas nuevas. Nunca había besado a nadie, a una chica, a un chico, mierda, a nadie, quería saber como era.- Podrías usar un deseo ahora.

A Edward se le congeló la médula. Su rostro se alejó de inmediato de John, y corrió la vista. Podía oir los pasos de Kevin cerca de ambos y sólo le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa a su gemelo; se soltó de su mano y comenzó a partir, sintió miedo.

- Podría hacerlo, Jawn. Deseo que me acompañes a la habitación.

John se sorprendió, ¿acaso pudo notar una pizca de vergüenza y sensualidad en la voz de su pequeño hermano? Sonrió, adelantándose.

- Voy primero.

La habitación de los gemelos no era tan amplia como sus padres lo hubieran deseado, pero lo suficiente para hacerles sentir a ambos cómodos con la presencia del otro. Todavía cogidos de las manos, John cerró la puerta para asegurarse de que ninguna persona pudiera entrar otra vez... ni salir. Lo único que hizo, fue abrir la ventana para poder observar las estrellas o los aviones, daba igual. Ambos cumplían deseos.

Mientras Edward se sentaba al costado izquierdo, sus nudillos eran suavemente acariciados y su rostro mirado fijamente, sensaciones nuevas le revolvían el estómago, logró darse cuenta de que ésas eran las ''mariposas'' revoloteando sobre las que la gente hablaba. Era extraño sentirlas por el tacto de su propio hermano, pero a John no le importó, bajó las manos hasta los muslos de Edward, rozándolos con mucho respeto áun.

- Jawn... -intentó decir, quería alejarse, pero John tenía algo magnético que le obligaba a mantenerse a su lado.

- Vamos, dime tu deseo -John quería provocar. Edward le miró perplejo, alejándose un poco, anda, sólo un poco.

- No... no he pensado en ello.

- ¿Realmente? un pendiente muy desafiante para un ambiente conformista

- Sí, si pudieras esperarme, además con aviones no vale...

- Sí vale -rezongó y se levantó. Edward sintió como si de pronto le hubieran quitado todo el amor y la paz que había llegado a saborear; a Jawn le regaló un pucherito sincero y él no pudo -y mierda, quizo tocar a su hermano hasta la saciedad porque su expresión le encantaba- trató de contenerse, es muy pronto, aún está confundido.

Y esto no está bien.

Edward se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana, imaginando un buen deseo que pudiera complacer a John. Se tiró un mechón de pelo rubio, bajo la vista suave del hermano mayor, tan cariñosa, llena de sonidos que no eran palabras, y sensaciones que no existían como caricias, sólo con sentirse cerca el uno del otro podían morir tranquilos.

John apuró a Edward. Se aburría. Pensó en poner a Britney. Lo desechó cuando vió a Edward voltearse.

- Bien Jawn, ya sé que quiero.

- ¿Qué es?

- Contéstame algo.

- Muy bien... -respondió, dudoso. Edward se calló, John estaba impaciente.

- No sé cómo decirte esto...

- Puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

- Bien. Vamos -se dió ánimo a sí mismo, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas. John pensó que lucía cálido y estúpidamente hermoso. Pero era su hermano.

- Jawn -dijo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿Alguna vez has sentido mariposas en tu estómago cuando rozo tus manos, o... chocamos sin querer? -Edward estaba completamente avergonzado y John no sabía que decir. Quizo besarle porque lucía precioso pero no debía.

- Quiero una respuesta.

- ¿Qué si te dijiera que sí? -preguntó.

- Sería muy impactante.

- ¿Y si te dijiera que no?

- Te haría sentir lo mismo.

John rió, una risa tranquila e inocente.

- ¿Ese es tu deseo?

- Sí. Quiero que sientas lo mismo.

Los brazos de Edward rodearon el cuello de John, acercándolo a sí tranquilamente como si dispusiera de la eternidad para gastarla con su hermano. John suspiró, extrañamente extasiado, ¿por qué estaba mal? ¿por qué estaba mal si se sentía bien? Lleno de confusiones, culpa, dolores, pero su alma le dicataba que era lo correcto. Pasó su mano por la cintura delgada y sus labios estuvieron a punto de unirse, pero la manilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse sin cesar. John miró a Edward. Podía leer pánico en sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Espero comentarios y sugerencias, gracias!<p> 


End file.
